


Honey as Sweet as Yours.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Breathplay, Dark erotica, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, More tags will be added to avoid spoilers, Outlast 2, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, This isn't a happy fic you have been warned, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shivers feeling the sticky wetness of his tongue  along her cheek.</p><p>"Been a long time since I tasted honey as sweet as yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey as Sweet as Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> This is totally new territory for me, I usually stick to TWD/GOT's fic writing but, hey why not?
> 
> I love Outlast and, cannot wait for Outlast 2 so, since there hasn't been many images release, we'll just pretend Lynn looks like the collage.
> 
> This is literally my first Outlast fic and feedback is greatly appreciated for it.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


_What happened?_

She remembered why they'd come here.

Remembered why they'd started covering the story, but what the fuck had happened?

She felt the shooting pain radiating from the wound on her arm.

Slender fingers touched the wound, pulling back with a blackness in the darkness, she knew was her blood.

"Shit."

She had to get moving, find the others, and get help.

"Blake?" She says it in a whisper. Hoping he'll answer her and this shit will be some bad memory in a few moments but he doesn't.

It's just silent.

"Blake!"

She says it louder the second time. Blue eyes searching the darkness for any sign of movement, or, the shimmering pool of blood so she at least knows what she's dealing with.

She hears silence.

Just the rustling of the cornstalks, a few crows cawing in the distance.

She needs help, someone to look at the wound on her arm, and fucking help her find him but there's no one. She's walking, feeling the brush of the stalks against her legs even through her jeans. It's something she remembers from childhood. Playing on her daddy's farm and running through the corn stalks with her sister.

But this isn't her daddys farm. It looks like a scene right out of a horror movie.

_Texas chainsaw much?_

She sees the House first, and starts running. Hopefully there's someone in there.

She doesn't run up onto the porch, she walks calmly. Catching her breath from the sprint she just did to get here.

She can only imagine how this'll look some girl in the middle of the night, knocking on their door, but, it's not like she wanted this to happen. She knocks once, twice, and a final third time.

"Hello? I'm hurt, and I need help."

She puts her ear against the door listening.

She can't hear anything, maybe they're a deep sleeper?

She tries knocking again.

"Hello? I need some help please, I need to use your phone." She says it louder this time. Only to hear the same silence before she gets desperate.

Banging on the door.

"Come on!"

She's about to give up, and continue on when she hears the latch on the door inside.

She's half expecting some horror movie creature to come diving through the door when it opens, but when it does she breathes a sigh of relief. It's a man.

He's taller than her, broad, with raven black hair peppered with grey. But his eyes are what catches her attention. They're dark, haunting, like he's seen his share of shit in his time.

He just looks at her for a moment, before his lips pull back in a smile that makes her take a step back from him.

"Can I help you girl?"

His voice is deep, gravelly, and laced with an accent like her daddy's almost.

She blinks a few times before she shakes her head gaining control of her thoughts.

"Uh,yeah. I was in an accident with some other people," She says, trying to keep the details as vague as possible. She just needs a phone not to tell some stranger her life's story.

"An accident?" He says it smiling that same sickly grin as he leans against the doorframe. Eyes traveling over her, and making her feel strange.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could use your phone? I need to get some help and-"

"That arm needs looking' after."

"How?"

Her eyes go to her arm, where the bloods hidden beneath her jacket sleeve.

"I can smell the blood on you."

"I just need a phone sir."

"Can use it after I patch that arm up. Don't need you bleeding to death in my house now do I?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

She nods softly, easing into the house as he steps aside.

It's small, looks barely big enough for someone to actually be living here. Most of its wood, rustic, and for a moment, she feels like she's home back in her daddys house again.

Old wood floor, and the fireplace crackling in the corner.

The smell of jasmine, and grass on the air.

Something she's missed ever since she left home.

"Sit on down right there while I get everything together."

Lynn sits down slowly on a small wood chair.

Easing off her leather jacket, and setting it on the floor as the strange man returns with gauze, needle, thread, and a bottle of what she can only guess is vodka.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drink this girl."

And she does, takes a few swallows and feel the burn within her throat. The sting on her arm as soon as she sets the bottle down and he's throwing the same liquid onto the wound on her arm cleaning it.

"Fuck!"

"Hush now girl, such language ain't called for."

She shakes her head, taking another drink from the bottle while he fixes the wound. Pulling the thread back and forth.

"Thank you for this."

He says nothing, just keeps working until the wounds closed before he starts wrapping it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Her wounds been taken care of, cleaned, and wrapped before he moves away.

"Where's your phone?"

He puts everything up, back facing her, before she hears the chuckle filling the room.

"Never had one."

She stands up quickly, grabbing her jacket as she tries for the front door. Feeling the grasp of his fingers hanging onto her arm.

"You're not going anywhere girl."

"Let go of me! Let go! Help!"

She's struggling against him, thrashing and fighting.

He's just laughing grabbing her up like a doll and slamming her back against the wooden wall of the small house she'd felt so happy in moments before.

Hand grasped around her throat, lifting her off the ground as her hand grasp around his arm trying to break free.

"What do you want?"

She's struggling, trying to gasp for breath between each word shes managed to get out thus far.

He doesn't answer.Just leans close, and she sees him up close for the first time and she screams. Screams seeing the soulless eyes, he can't be real. _This_ can't be real. He doesn't look like he's alive, but here he is choking the life out of her. 

She shivers feeling the sticky wetness of his tongue along her cheek.

"Been a long time since I tasted honey as sweet as yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the character in this fic is not Blake.
> 
> Considering this is Outlast thing's are gonna get dark next chapter.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated good or bad. ♥


End file.
